geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Woody Jessie Argue Ash and Friends
Transcript Woody Decide To Leave * like a bolt, Woody stand up from the tape and ran towards the vent * Woody: Buzz! Wait! Wait! * Ash May Max And Brock: Woody, where are you going? * Pikachu: Pika! pika! * Woody: You're right, Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu. I can't stop Andy from growing up. But I wouldn't miss it for the world. * Ash May Max and Brock: No! * opens the grill * Woody: Buzz! * Buzz Lightyear: Yes? * Utility Belt Buzz 2: Yes? * Utility Belt Buzz: (to Utility Belt Buzz 2) He didn't mean you! * Emperor Zurg: He means the one with Andy's name written on his boot. * Woody: I'm coming with you! * (he gets a idea) * Woody: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. We'II be back in just a second. * Buzz Lightyear: Way to go, cowboy! * other toys cheed * Woody: Hey, you guys, come with me. * Jessie: What? * Woody: Andy will play with all of us. I know it! * Jessie: Woody, I-I... I don't know. I... * Woody: Wouldn't you give anything just to have one more day with Emily? Come on, Jessie. This is what it's all about: To make a child happy. And you know it. Bullseye, are you with me? * happily lick his face * Woody: Okay, good boy. Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu, how 'bout you? * as he turn the box around, it was empty Woody Jessie Argue Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu * they heard a clang and they turn to see Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu screwing the vent shut with his pickaxe much to the shock, Woody, Bullseye and Jessie * Jessie: Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu? * Woody: You're out of your box! * Ash May Max and Brock: I tried reasoning with you, Woody... but you keep forcing me to take extreme measures. * Pikachu: Pika. pika. * walks over to the remote and uses his pickaxe to turn the TV off. Woody then realizes something * Woody: Wait a minute. You turned on the TV last night, not Jessie! * Ash May Max and Brock: Look, we have an eternity to spend together in the museum. Let's not start off by pointing fingers, shall we? * Woody: You really are Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu, aren't you?! * Jessie: Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu, this isn't fair! * hearing Jessie, the Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu gets angry and yell. * Ash May Max and Brock: "FAIR?!" I'll tell you what's not fair: Spending a lifetime on a dime-store shelf watching every other toy be sold. Well, finally, my waiting has paid off... and no hand-me-down cowboy doll, IS GONNA MESS IT UP FOR ME NOW! * Pikachu: Pika! pika! * lift his box and toss it to the black foam insulation * Woody: Buzz! HELP, BUZZ! GUYS! * Ash May Max Andy Brock: It's too late, Woody. That silly Buzz Lightweight can't help you. * Woody: His name is Buzz Lightyear! * Ash May Max and Brock: Whatever. I've always hated those upstart space toys. * Woody: It's stuck! What do we do? * Rex: Should I use my head? * they heard a rumble coming towards the door * Woody: It's Al! * and Bullseye gasps and run to their black foam places, Buzz and the Gang went into their cages and Woody flops down to the floor just as Al enters the room * Al: Look at the time. I'm gonna be late! Oh, figures. I can't miss this flight! I've gotta pack. All right. Let's see. Uh, wallet, keys, tickets... uh, passport, beef jerky... very expensive over there. Shower! (sniffs his armpit) Oh, I can skip the shower. I just gotta get outta here now! * pack up his collection and the hostages put them on a trolley and went out of his apartment Woody Vs Ash and friends * scene changes to Stinky Pete as they run towards Al's case. They managed to catch up with it and open it * Stinky Pete: Okay, Woody, let's go! * Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu pops up and punches him, making him stagger back and fall off the conveyor belt * Ash May Max and Brock: Take that, Big ugly Man Doll! * Woody: Hey! No one does that to my prospector! * pounces on Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu, pushing him out of the case and the two of them wrestle and roll across the conveyor belt til Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu kicks him off him. Woody lands on the belt. Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu walks over to Woody and uses his pickaxe to rip his arm, the same one the cleaner fixed earlier * Ash May Max and Brock: Your choice, Woody: You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed ya once, he can fix ya again. Now, get in the box! * Pikachu: Pika! pika! * Woody: Never! * Ash May Max and Brock: Fine! * raises his pickaxe to tear them apart when a white light flashes in his eyes. It reveals to be Buzz, and the toys using the cameras to blind him and run towards them * Ash May Max And Brock: No! * grabs Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu by the back and hoist them up, making him drop his pickaxe * Buzz Lightyear: Gotcha! * Ash May Max and Brock: IDIOTS! Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined, forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill! * Woody: Well, Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu, I think it's time you learned the true meaning of playtime. * smiles and points to off screen something * Woody: Right over there, guys! * Ash May Max And Brock: No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! * later, the Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu is in a girl's backpack, sliding down a ramp to a rotator where a little girl is waiting to pick it up * Girl: (gasps) Look, Barbie. A children toy. Ooh, he needs a make-over. * the girl put on her backpack, Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu unfreezes and breathes anxiously. The Barbie doll next to him speaks * Barbie: Hi! You'll like Amy. * turn her head to reveal stickers on her cheek, much to the Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu's horror * Barbie: She's an artist! * Stinky Pete: (sobs with despair) * Amy's Mum: Come on, hon! * walks off to her mum with Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu on her backpack * Woody: Happy trails, Ash May Max Brock And Pikachu. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Videos Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Videos Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Videos Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 2 ADS